


Ask and Ye Shall Receive

by Moonliel



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, pillar pair - Freeform, tezuryo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5306186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonliel/pseuds/Moonliel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the tumblr prompt by 'solosorca': Pillar pair awkwardly asking each other out. Pillar pair, tezuryo, drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask and Ye Shall Receive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SolosOrca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolosOrca/gifts).



It was another normal day after a grueling practice for the Seigaku regulars. The only difference that Tezuka could tell was that Echizen’s eyes would follow him all over the court. When he went to speak with Ryuzaki-sensei off by the fence or when he went to get a drink of water; he could feel Echizen’s piercing stare.

Tezuka wasn’t sure if he had done anything wrong or if the other teen was mad at him but he had to admit he was a bit unnerved at the attention. Soon practice ended and the rest of the team made their way to the club room. Tezuka stood outside the door just watching Echizen who remained on the court after shrugging of Momoshiro and Kikumaru. Echizen stood there with his racket in his right hand and was bouncing a tennis ball with his left.

Suddenly Echizen lifted his head and his golden eyes landed on Tezuka. The taller teen could feel his mouth go dry. 

“Buchou,” called out Echizen a bit softer than his usual pitch.

Tezuka found himself moving back into the tennis court.

“Have a match with me?”

Tezuka wasn’t sure why he didn’t turn the star rookie down; Echizen usually asked for a match but Tezuka felt he should only play with him if there was something to teach the younger boy. This time he found himself nodding and getting his own tennis racket out. His body moved to the other side of the net and positioned himself to receive. 

Echizen sent him a smirk, but his golden eyes never lost their challenging stare.

He threw the tennis ball into the air and executed a perfect twist serve. Before the ball could get past him Tezuka ended up catching it in his palm. He turned to look at the cap-wearing boy and was surprised to see him blushing. Turning away from the surprising alluring sight, he looked back down at the tennis ball he caught and something caught his attention. 

Written in marker were the words “go out with me”.

’He’s not even asking,’ thought Tezuka to himself as he took out a pen from his pocket.

He carefully wrote his reply and served the ball back.

Echizen looked down and read the single word “yes’’ as he grinned, his face still flushed red. 

“Loser has to buy dinner!” Echizen shouted as he served the ball again. 

Tezuka let out a small grin. “Deal.”

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> (not sure if awkward enough; maybe too fluffy - thanks for the prompt!)


End file.
